


Hunger

by 9_of_Clubs



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, More like a hunger for what the other holds, Preslashish, Thought Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_of_Clubs/pseuds/9_of_Clubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to see those featured contorted in agony, wants to show Hannibal just how lovely pain can be, take him downstairs and let him see for himself what a prodigy Mason truly is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

There’s something about the Doctor that pulls him right in, and he’s a man to go where he’s pulled, Mason is. After all, he’s worked hard to know a vicious pig when he sees one, can sense a real killer on instinct, and instinct is pulling him right towards Doctor Lecter. Margot might be a coward and weakling, but he has to hand it to her, she sure does know how to pick ‘em.

The curve of the Doctor’s smile makes him _crave_ too, crave attention, crave reward, like with his dearly departed father, but five hundred times better. Mason’s pretty sure his dad never killed anyone directly, just with orders and hired hands, well, Mason’s better than that, he’s going to get his hands dirty one of these days, he’s going to be more. And when he does, he’s sure the good doctor will want to hear all about it.

“I have a few problems.” He finds himself purring up at the other, his hands reaching to splay against the fine fabric draping the fine body. And man, there is nothing like a good suit. His smile twists wide across his face as he cocks his head this way and then that, humming to himself. The other’s gaze shifts minutely but doesn’t comment and the way the shadows dance across his face steals Mason’s breath for a moment. He wants to see those featured contorted in agony, wants to show Hannibal just how lovely pain can be, take him downstairs and let him see for himself what a prodigy Mason truly is. But instead he just lets his tongue curl over his lips, grin widening. “I can’t wait to see what I look like after you fix me.”

Hannibal returns the grin, but it’s the hunger Mason revels in. That’s how everyone should be.

Hungry for him.


End file.
